I Love You Lenalee
by Scarred Seeker
Summary: Ever wondered how much does Allen loves Lenalee? How far will he go for her? So this is a one-shot story that I thought of into words just to let Lenalee know that Allen really loves her. Enjoy reading!


'**I love you Lenalee'**

_By Scarred Seeker ///_

Ever wondered how much does Allen loves Lenalee? How far will he go for her? So this is a one-shot story that I thought of into words just to let Lenalee know that Allen really loves her. Enjoy reading!

Allen just got back from a successful mission and making his way to the order. As he was walking along the streets he watched kids playing catch in the near by park while the parents was resting on the benches watching them play. It was so peaceful just the way he liked it. Allen walked slowly enjoying the scenery. He walked pass a shop where he saw many people buying their grocery, a restaurant where he saw people were eating happily, an ice cream shop where he saw kids rushing over and an old gift shop. For some reason the old shop was very quiet and unlike the other shops on the street it is without any costumer. Allen walked in the shop wanting to know the reason why the shop was so quiet. The shop was really old and dusty. The windows haven't been cleaned and very dirty. Maybe this was the reason he thought as he watched every part of the shop. An old woman suddenly walked in from the room in the back and greeted him.

"Good morning and welcome young man to my shop." The shopkeeper greeted.

"Good morning." Allen replied.

"Is there anything that interests you?"

Allen slowly went through the racks and saw many of interesting things sold in the shop. As he was browsing through, an item caught his intention, a silver necklace with a love shaped pendant and an amethyst stone on it. This would be a great gift for Lenalee he thought as he takes a closer look at the pendant.

"Excuse me. How much for this necklace?" he asked.

"That necklace? It cost seventy five dollars." The old woman answered.

Allen opened his wallet to find that he only have a single fifty dollar bill inside his wallet. He went through every pocket and found another six dollars.

"I have only fifty six dollars with me now." He said showing all that he has at the shopkeeper.

"Then I'm sorry I can't sell it to you." She said taking the necklace from Allen's hand.

Allen really wanted the necklace as he was thinking of how to get the rest of the money.

'Should I gamble? No this is something for Lenalee. I should work for it.'

Suddenly he thought of an idea.

"What if I work for you for the whole day?" Allen suggested.

"I'm sorry but I don't take any workers." She refused.

"I can see that the shop needs a lot of cleaning to do. I would really like to buy the necklace. I'll give you all the money that I have now and I'll clean the whole shop for you."

"You really want to buy it do you?"

"Yes!"

"Who do you want to give it to? Is it for someone special?" She asked him with a small smile on her face.

Allen blushed and slowly answered. "Yes it's for someone really special."

The Shopkeeper smiled. "Alright but if I'm not satisfied with your work I still won't sell it to you."

"Hai!"

Allen dusted the racks, washed the windows, cleans the ceiling and mops the floor. For the first time in his life Allen skipped lunch and continued cleaning the shop. He even painted the walls with a cheerful color and fixed the lights and all the broken chairs and tables in the shop. Allen finally finished his work in the evening feeling really tired but somehow satisfied with the work he had done.

The old lwoman checked every counter, looked every corner and went through every item in the shop. After 15 minutes the lady came out of the shop with a very satisfied look on her face.

"You did a really good job young man, I'm really satisfied. So as promised here's the necklace." She said handling the necklace to him.

"Thank you here's the money that I promised." Allen said as he gave the money but the old lady refused it.

"No. You've been working for the whole day without even resting or taking a break. You even skipped your lunch. I can see that you really want the necklace and you worked really hard for it. I'm sure the person you wanted to give it to must be a very special person."

"Yes she is." Allen said softly while holding the necklace to his chest. "She's a very special person to me."

"So take it you've earned it."

"Thank you…"

"No…I thank you. I'm already too old to take care of the shop."

"Then why do still watch over it?" Allen asked puzzled.

"My late husband made this shop for me. It was my dream to open a gift shop when I was young. I thought that my dream would never come through. One day he brought me here and showed this very shop that he built with his own two hands just for his beloved wife." She explained.

"Your husband must have loved you very much."

"He did… When I saw you working it reminded me of him. Thank you for your hard work."

Allen bowed back and thanked the old woman once again for the necklace and off his way to the order.

_________________

At the order,

The place is as busy as ever. The science department was cleaning up what seems to be remains of Komui's failed robot 'Komurin'. 'I wonder who destroyed this one.' Allen thought as he walked passes the science department to the supervisor's office. He wanted to make his report on his previous mission before settling down with his _extra_ _big _dinner. As predicted Komui was once again sleeping soundly with his head resting on the table and there's only one was to wake him up.

Allen walked up to him and whisper to his right ear. "Komui-san, Lenalee looks really beautiful in a wedding dress and she is going to get married now!"

"No!!!! Lenalee!!!!" The supervisor suddenly woke up and shouted.

No matter how many times Allen saw Komui's reaction he still think that it's hilarious. Komui is extremely overprotective of his sister Lenalee.

"Good evening Komui-san. I'm here to make my report." Allen said with his usual smile.

"Oh Allen-kun, you're back. So how was the mission?" Komui replied after his sudden realization and fully awake now.

"The mission was a success, the innocent was recovered and the akuma's protecting it was destroyed. Here's the Innocent." Allen said as he took out a golden ball with wings from his pocket. The golden ball suddenly flew to Komui and opened its mouth revealing the innocent. It was Timcampy and it has been sleeping the whole day with the recovered Innocent in his mouth.

"Oh good work Allen-kun and you too Timcampy. You may have dinner now Allen. I'm sure you're hungry." Komui said as the golem flew around as if it's happy for the remarked from him.

"Yes I am. Oh and where's everyone else?"

"Oh? Except for Kanda and Lavi I think everyone should be in the dinning hall."

"Thanks. See you later Komui-san." Allen said before leaving Komui's office and letting him continue with his work or his sleep or both of them at the same time.

At the dinning hall,

Allen walked in the dinning hall as Timcampy resting on his head.

"Yo! Allen welcome back." Jerry the cook said from the back of the counter.

"I'm back Jerry can you give me two sets of the usual."

"What? Two sets?" Jerry asked again to make sure he heard right. Among the entire list in the menu there was one very special menu Jerry made just for Allen and that was 1 set of everything in the list and suddenly he asked for two sets

"Yes I skipped lunch today and I'm really hungry." Allen replied back.

"You skipped lunch? You never skipped lunch!"

"Something came up during lunch. So can you make it for me?"

"Just wait a while I'll make food enough for 20 normal people just for you Allen."

"Thanks Jerry." Allen thanked the cook and scanned through the dinning hall and saw many finders and researches eating their dinner.

'I wonder where those guys are.' He said searching for his friends.

"Allen-kun over here!" a voice called.

Allen looked at the person whose calling. It was Miranda Lotto the exorcist from the rewinding town and across her sited Krory the mistaken vampire.

"Welcome back Allen." Krory said.

"I'm back, Krory, Miranda." Allen said as he takes his seat next to Krory.

"I heard your mission was a success Allen. Thanks for your hard work." Miranda said.

"Yeah it was ok. It's a good thing I didn't came a cross with anyone from the Noah clan. What about the both of you? How was the mission?"

"Ours was just a false alarm. We found no Innocent but we did manage to save a town from akuma attacks." Miranda answered.

"Their bloods were very satisfying." Krory added.

Allen just laughs weakly at Krory's words. 'He really change when talking or fighting akuma.'

At that moment Jerry came with all the food for Allen.

"Allen-kun isn't this more than usual?"Miranda asked.

"I missed lunch this is afternoon. So I'm hungrier than usual." He answered as he and Timcampy ready to devour the food in front of them.

"I don't know which is even more amazing. Allen's appetite or the fact he missed lunch time." Krory added with a laugh.

As he ate his food Krory was telling them his heroic deed saving the towns people while Miranda added more facts here and there. Allen's food was almost finished but there were no signs of Lenalee anywhere.

"Where's Lenalee? Komui said only Kanda and Lavi had a mission."

"Lenalee-chan probably is still training. She has been pushing herself even harder lately because even though her mission was success but 3 finders had died in the process." Miranda answered.

"She takes peoples death the hardest as usual. Her friends in the order are her whole world. Maybe I'll drop by after this."

"That would be good, Lenalee had been worried that you didn't return earlier today." Krory added.

"Yes Lenalee-chan will be really happy to see you." Miranda said.

"Come on let's all of us go and cheer for her."

"Well I don't think the both of us are needed." Krory smiled.

"Huh?"

"Yes that's right, tonight Allen-kun alone is enough to comfort her. The both of us will cheer for her tomorrow morning." Miranda said also smiling.

Somehow it seems like that his friends are trying to get him and Lenalee together. This wasn't the first time. There was time where his friends would suddenly disappeared letting the both of them spend more time together alone. To make things worse most of the people in the order were in it too. The people from the science department would make excuses whenever Komui asked for the both of them and how the finders would keep their distance when Allen and Lenalee were together. They cheered for their relationship while keeping it a secret from the supervisor.

"The both of you are doing it again aren't you? I told you that Lenalee and I are just friends."

"Oh? But we're not doing anything at all aren't we Miranda."

"Yes we're just sitting back and let you do everything. Allen-kun." Miranda giggled.

"Ok that's it I'm going now. Wish me luck."

"Good luck Allen." The both of them said.

As he was just about to leave the dinning hall suddenly everyone in it shouted. "Good Luck Allen!"

"Come on not you guys too!"

________________

At the training room,

A certain Chinese girl signed as she stretched her legs. She had been training for 3 hours now after she had dinner early that evening. She was sweating and very tired. 'Maybe I should call it a night.' She said to herself as she got up.

"I wonder if Allen-kun is back yet." She said out loud.

"Yeah I'm back." Allen said suddenly entering the training room.

"Allen-kun…" She said running towards him. "I wanted to give you a hug but I'm all covered in sweat."

"Well that won't stop me from doing it." Allen said as he gave her a big hug. "I'm home Lenalee."

"Welcome home Allen-kun." She said returning the hug.

The both of them sat down as Allen told her about his last mission. After finishing with his story he brushed a hair from her face a side and asked her. "How are you feeling now?"

"I feel much better now that you're back."

"I'm glad to hear that, I just had dinner with Miranda and Krory and they told me what happened during your last mission. Don't be too hard on yourself."

"I just wish I was stronger so I can protect everyone."

"You will be Lenalee. But don't push yourself to hard. It's ok to relax and have fun now and then." Allen said cheering her up.

"Thank you…" She said as she put her head on his shoulder.

Allen watched the girl next to him and remembered the necklace that he got earlier that day.

"Oh yeah I've got something for you." Allen said as he reached into his pocket and took out a small box.

"Hmm? What is it?" She asked as she received the box from Allen.

"Open it." Allen relied with a smile.

Lenalee opened the box slowly and was surprised to see the necklace with the heart shaped pendant.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Allen-kun." She said giving Allen a hug.

"Here turn around let me put it on for you."

Lenalee turned around and let Allen put on the necklace for her.

"Thank you Allen-kun, I really love it." She said looking at the pendent closely.

"I'm glad you like it I was a bit worried that you don't like it."

"How can I not like it? It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as the person who's wearing it."

Lenalee blushed hearing those words from Allen.

Later that night Allen walked her to her room and wished her good night. Lenalee thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Allen-kun." She said as she closed the door.

_________________

Next morning,

For the first time after along time Lanalee woke up feeling refresh and happy. She had the most beautiful dream last night; it was about a certain handsome young man with white hair like snow and a smile as bright as the morning sun. She dreamt the both of them were having a picnic at a near by lake and later her brother together with her friends would come and _join_ them. It was full of fun and laughter. Lanalee played with the pendent around her neck and remembered the dream. 'I want to see everyone.' she thought suddenly. Lanalee got up and got ready for breakfast.

At the dining hall,

The place was crowded with people having their breakfast before doing their tasks. Before the Researches going back to their lab or the Seekers going back to the field and before the Exorcises going for their mission. Every morning all of them will be here to have their most important meal of the day. And as if it's a daily routine all of them will be entertain with Allen and Kanda's morning arguments.

"I told you many times that my name is Allen, Allen Walker!"

"Moyashi is good enough for you. Moyashi…" The samurai replied with his hands crossed.

"Stop calling me a bean sprout! Baka!" Allen said getting angry.

"Who are you calling an idiot? Moyashi?!"

"There, there can't you guys stop with the early arguments? Can't we all just have breakfast as friends? The two of you haven't seen each other for a while now…" Bookman junior said calming the two down.

"Shut up eye patch! Do you want me to skin you alive?!" The both of them said threatening Lavi with weapons at hand.

Lavi silently sit down next to Krory. Then suddenly Jerry rings the bell calling for Allen.

"Allen-kun your breakfast is ready…" Jerry called.

"Coming…" Allen replied happily walking towards his meal.

Kanda just snort and continue with his meal. Kanda and Lavi arrived at the order late last night after a 5 days mission. The two of them together with Bookman were to save a certain town from the attacks of akuma and they were successful.

"Hey, Lavi do you want to hear something really amazing?" Krory said suddenly.

"Yeah what is it Kro-chan?"

"Last night Allen return from his mission and ate twice as much as usual."

"He ate twice as much? Why?" Lavi asked puzzled.

"I asked him and he said he missed lunch."

"Wow, he missed his lunch! That's amazing!"

"Don't say it like it's a mystery!" Allen said while pushing his big breakfast with a trolley.

"Come on everyone in the order thinks it as a mystery. I mean you never miss lunch even during a mission you will always have time for lunch. What were you doing that made you missed lunch?" Lavi asked Allen with a curios look on his fast.

"I was doing some stuff that's all." Allen said while eating.

Suddenly Lanalee and Miranda walked in the hall. Miranda was admiring the beautiful necklace Lanalee was wearing. "That's a very beautiful necklace Lenalee-chan."

"Thank you, I also think it's beautiful when I got it yesterday."

"Good morning, Lenalee, Miranda." Krory said as he makes some space for them to sit.

"Good morning." The both of them answered and sat down at the table.

"How are you feeling today, Lenalee? I heard about your mission." Krory asked

"I'm ok now. Allen cheered me up last night and I had a good night rest."

"Oh ho? You did good Allen." Lavi patted Allen's back. He then turn to look at Lenalee.

"That's a really cute pendant you're wearing Lenalee. Did Komui buy it for you?"

"No… Allen gave me last night as a present." She replied.

"Allen gave Lenalee a beautiful pendant, he missed lunch yesterday. I got it!" Lavi said suddenly standing.

"What's wrong Lavi?" Lenalee asked suddenly.

"You were gambling for the necklace didn't you Allen. That's why you missed lunch yesterday!"

"No I didn't. If I gambled it wouldn't take that much time and I still have time for lunch. I didn't gamble for it. Besides do you think I'll give Lenalee something that I got by cheating?" Allen replied.

"Then how did you get me this pendant Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked.

Allen looked at Lenalee with a soft smile. "I worked for it. There is this worn out shop at the end of the town and I found that necklace. I really wanted to buy it for you but it's a bit pricey. So I made a deal with the owner. I clean and fix the worn up shop and the owner gave me the necklace as payment for the work."

"Oh Allen-kun, thank you…" She thanked him with her sweet smile.

"Heh, you're one lucky girl Lenalee-chan. Allen even skipped lunch for you. And you know how much he loves eating." Miranda said warningly.

"Yeah he loves eating but I guess he loves Lenalee even more, right?" Lavi asked everyone in the hall while still standing. And everyone in the hall just practically shouts. "Yes he does!!!"

Suddenly Komui entered the dinning hall "What is going on? What just happened?"

Everyone just kept silent and acted as nothing happen. Komui looked at everyone feeling really left-out. Some felt really sorry for him but it's a secret that they can never tell him about.

And let's just keep it that way…

_The End_

I originally wanted to make this story into a few chapters but after I give it a thought I think I'll just leave it the way it is.

So please take the time to review this story and tell me if either you enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it or you can give me a few pointers so I can improve and write a better story next time.

So… Review! Review! Review!

Hahahahahaha…..

///


End file.
